


[Podfic] Mother Bear

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic [6]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: Animal Transformation, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, Child Abandonment, Cover Art, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repods Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The goddess of the hunt, and an act of charity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Mother Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mother Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1631645) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html). Also posted [on DW](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/118511.html).

  
(cover by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo))

**Length:** 6:06  


Download links (right-click to save):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/myths/%5Bmyth%5D%20mother%20bear%20%28laylah%2C%20sylvaine%29.mp3) (5.7 MB) 

Or you can listen to it right here (thanks [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)!):


End file.
